Beso Final
by los principes de la magia
Summary: el reloj ya dio la vuelta... pero no ocurre lo que debería suceder...


**Beso final**

Y todo ocurrió en un segundo…

Un dolor punzante en mi pecho me indico lo inevitable…

Ya no tenía más tiempo, el reloj maldito había dado la vuelta por completo. Caí por un momento en la absurda esperanza de que algo evitara que terminara de dar la vuelta, y es que sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo que esto implicaba.

Puede ver como bajo mis pies una luz oscura, aunque segadora, surgía junto con un viento fría… tan frio que me caló hasta los huesos…

De repente el recuerdo de aquel frio continuo azotándome en el Abismo me hizo pensar en todo el tiempo que paso Alice en aquel lugar… en aquel frio… en aquella soledad…

Entonces gire asia ella… había descubierto tantas cosas de ella… tantas facetas… y todas me encantaban. Era lo único que le veía de bueno a la situación: pasar toda la eternidad junto a Alice era mucho mejor que pasarlo en soledad.

Pero al girarme lo que vi me descoloco…

Alice estaba llorando… estaba llorando mientras me miraba con una mescla inelegible de sentimientos en sus ojos, una mezcla que por alguna razón contrajo mi corazón. No pude evitarlo… en menos de lo previsto ya tenía a Alice entre mis brazos, intentando consolarla. No me intereso el hecho de escuchar los gritos de Gil a mis espaldas, o el frio que cada vez era mas intenso, solo me concentre en Alice.

—Alice…— alcance a murmurar en su oído mientras sentía como ella desplazaba sus manos por mi pecho para ubicarlas luego en mi nuca— Alice… nunca lo olvide… siempre estaré a tu lado— no sé porque se lo dije, mas bien no sé cómo se lo dije… solo sé que fue una necesidad, desde lo más profundo de mi ser…

De repente el viento, la luz y los gritos de Gil se intensificaron; el dolor de mi pecho fue más agudo y ocurrió lo inesperado…

Alice levanto su rostro para enfrentarlo con el mío y puede ver relucir en sus hermosos ojos solo una cosa: decisión. Y en menos de lo que me hubiera imaginado sus labios tomaron contacto con los míos, pero a pesar de mi sorpresa no permití que ocurriera lo mismo que aquella vez.

Esta vez respondí a su beso, intentando trasmitirle los sentimientos que albergaba mi retorcido corazón. Pude percibir su sabor: fresa… y unos sentimientos que atropellaron a los míos…

Aquel beso me dejo marca, pero no fue tan solo el hecho de besarla…

Porque justo cuando pensaba estrecharla más contra mí, ella se separo de mi cortando el beso.

— El contrato ya está roto— murmuro contra mis labios mientras infinitas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No alcance a reaccionar, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Mi cerebro no alcanzo a analizar las palabras de Alice cuando esta ya me había empujado fuera de la luz, asia donde esta Gil. Tan solo reaccione al sentir el impacto del suelo duro contra mi espalda, y al darme cuenta que el dolor había desaparecido de mi pecho todo tubo sentido.

Me levante intentando correr ascia su figura, que era absorbida lentamente por aquella luz pero algo me detuvo. No supe bien que era, solo supe que era algo que me aferraba con fuerza desde la cintura. Grite que me soltara y luche por llegar a ella, pero no pude…

—Cuida bien de él Gil…— la voz de Alice era un murmullo pero yo lo escuchaba como si fueran gritos— cuida de él…

Grite, suplique y luche contra mi captor en el inútil intento de acudir al rescate de Alice, pero mi desesperación aumento al momento en que vi que ya casi desaparecía por completo en aquella oscuridad.

— Gracias por todo Oz… gracias…— esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer…

La impotencia me invadió y mi mundo se despedazo…

Lo único que atine a hacer fue a liberar un grito que desgarro mi garganta…

Me había salvado…

Ella me había salvado…

Había roto el contrato para salvarme…

Caí de rodillas al piso mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. La impotencia se adueño de mí y miles de recuerdos a su lado acudieron a mi mente. Mi corazón se desgarro, al igual que mi garganta ya que no podía evitar seguir gritando en un vago intento de desahogar me rabia, mi dolor e impotencia.

No fui consciente de nada, ni del momento en que la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi… solo pensaba en una cosa: en que ella estaría sola, sola con todos esos monstruos, viviendo un destino en cual deberíamos haber compartido, y pagando un pecado que no era suyo sino mío…

Y no lo pude soportar…

No pude…

Hooooooooollllllaaaaaa!!!

Bue…

Acá estoy…

Dándole una versión de mi final para este anime…

No sé como será… pero yo me lo imagino así…

Bue…

Nos vemos otro día…

Los quiero!!!

**Kiki**


End file.
